the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounder
"Oi you! Bounder! It's your watch!" Scarface to Bounder before he leaves for watch. Bounder is a character in The Animals of Farthing Wood books and TV series. In the TV series, he is the brother of Ranger and the son of Scarface and Lady Blue. In the books, he is Ranger's cousin but it is not known whose son he is. In the Anthro Saga however, none of the blue foxes are related to each other. Appearance Like Ranger, Bounder has some resemblance to Scarface. He has light blue fur and a light grey underbelly which extends to the underside of his tail. His chest, like his mother Lady Blue, ends in a sharp V point and like his father and brother there is a black stripe over the back of his head. Around his eyes are light grey patches and his cheek patches which come in at a point towards his nose like other foxes in the series. His underbelly is not connected with his cheek patches along with the named blue foxes in the series. Once Bounder has been altered by Forbflaith Hennessy, he remains the same but the only difference is his size in which he is about the size of a coyote. In his first appearance, he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga Bounder wears military style attire including tiger stripe trousers and a tiger stripe jacket like a Tamil Tiger terrorist. On special occasions however, he wears a dark green shirt and dark green trousers. Literature Animal literature: As The King of Hell drew to a close, there were ideas for Bounder to be a potential antagonist because since Nightmare of Nome, only three antagonists used have been male: Scarface (Nightmare of Nome), Prince John (The Curse of Maid Marian) and Red (The King of Hell), however Red has also been a hero in the past and is a minor character in the story Search for the Sword. A potential future concept would have had him pitted against another Farthing vixen, possibly Whisper but the story was scrapped because of a lack of story, title etc. and fears that Whisper may not have been as well written. The story was also scrapped in order to make way for the Surgeon stories, and because of this Bounder is still a villain but in the future. Human literature: In human literature, he is the main antagonist in the two parter and the finale of the Eleventh Surgeon's first series Bounder and the Time Lord and Battle of the Foxes. In the former he is the leader of the Blue Foxes, just as his father was the leader of the Blue Foxes while in the latter he is on his own opposite Ranger. While he is the titular antagonist of the former, he is never named. As a consequence of being an animated character and an enemy of the Eleventh Surgeon, he is consequently a trans-wiki character appearing on both this wiki and the second untermation wiki alongside the Daleks, the Cybermen and the Godzilla villain King Ghidorah. He is one of four animated trans-wiki characters in addition alongside Ranger, Scarface and Lady Blue owing to the latter's appearance in Battle of the Foxes and the appearance of the original blue foxes in Bounder and the Time Lord; the foxes are also two of six animals to be on the second untermation wiki alongside Scarface, Lady Blue, King Ghidorah and Smaug. In addition to himself being a trans-wiki character, the Blue Foxes and his literature appearances are also be trans-wiki articles. Owing to being the antagonist of Bounder and the Time Lord and Battle of the Foxes he is one of two Farthing foxes to have a larger role in literature along with Dreamer (Friendly is a very minor character but only in the TV series.) Bounder and the Time Lord: In the penultimate story to finish the first half of the Surgeon stories, Bounder and the Time Lord, Bounder now takes on the role as the story's main antagonist. At first, he is shown in Widbrook Wood in Wiltshire which is his natural habitat where he is shown under the protection of Lady Blue and Scarface (who are actually un-named characters), while Bounder appears earlier in the story however, he is an un-named character. His protection is hindered by the presence of the Eleventh Surgeon and his companion Amanda Mycroft as well as the presence of another figure who this time intends to possibly kill him. With the presence of these figures, he is told by his instincts to flee while his protectors go to investigate; after coming under fire from the two foxes, Bounder retreats but is found again by the pair who came to see him and who the two foxes aimed to scare away. At first, the Surgeon and Amanda think that Bounder is vulnerable to attack or he has been injured but the blue fox shows no signs of weakness and instead shoots the pair with a death glare before running away when he sees the figure who tried to "shoot" him; but the figure has different intentions for him and instead Bounder is caught in a fox trap. The figure then takes him to a secluded part of the forest where it covers him with a cloth and takes him to his supposedly final destination: A laboratory. Contrary to popular belief among the Surgeon and Amanda however, the fox is not sent to be dissected; instead, Forbflaith tells the Surgeon willingly that she is a wanted woman in Northern Ireland for her experiments which have been condemned as unethical and animal cruelty. But terrorists are also after Forbflaith because she believes them to be after her research so they can attack other countries. On the operating table, Bounder willingly stands ready for what Forbflaith and her accomplice Katja Naganowska are about to do to him: They do not kill him but instead alter him genetically and as they do, the fox's coat remains smooth but he now grows to about the size of a coyote. Once he has been altered, Bounder looks around the room before finally turning invisible, seemingly turning against Forbflaith before becoming visible again where he is chased by the Surgeon to reveal a horrible image: The fox is releasing all of the foxes from their cells, altering them to become like him and prepares to attack the town of Bradford on Avon. In the town, the foxes engage in a battle with the Army where they have the upper hand because A) their superpowers gained from the alterations make them more stronger, agile and smarter and B) none of the Army's weapons have any effect because the bullets are deflected by a force field and even if the bullets do hit the foxes, their healing factor kicks in, instantly. However, after a huge battle Bounder and the foxes are forced to retreat when they become under attack from flamethrowers; but the foxes are not dead and have merely retreated with Bounder in particular going back to where he came from: Widbrook Wood. Under the Surgeon's advice, the Army do not try anything else to try and counter the threat because of fears that Bounder would attack even more. Battle of the Foxes: Having been defeated at the end of Bounder and the Time Lord, Bounder is forced into hiding in the finale of the Eleventh Surgeon's first series, from being mentioned in a monologue at the beginning to hiding in the shadows when the Surgeon takes Amanda Mycroft and Jenna Lillywhite to Widbrook Wood to find a fox to alter so they can defeat him. From the prologue, it is mentioned that if Bounder ever left Widbrook Wood then it would mean the end of life in Wiltshire and it is further implied that after Wiltshire, he would conquer the world. After Jenna is released from her holding cell by the Surgeon, he is not mentioned very much but he is mentioned as hiding in the shadows presumably ready to attack the Surgeon again. In Part 2, his name is finally revealed despite him being the titular antagonist of Bounder and the Time Lord and never being named and the same goes for Ranger, though his name comes from the fact he looks like a park ranger in animal form. Bounder finally comes out of hiding when the Surgeon alters Ranger because the amount of light that flies off attract his attention like light signals which he watches inside. Once the light has died down however, the blue fox flees into the forest as if he is aware of the purpose of Ranger being to kill him. It is also in the forest where Bounder become visible but despite this he is oblivious to the fact that his death is imminent; until Ranger becomes visible and blasts him with energy. This in turn sparks the titular Battle of the Foxes which begins after Ranger lets out a bark and scream in victory. The villainous blue fox approaches Ranger who stands his ground and ultimately blasts Bounder with energy from his mouth which in turn causes one of the shortest battles written by the wiki founder when the fox gives Ranger a taste of his own medicine and blasts him with energy from his own mouth. However, Ranger returns and what follows next is Bounder's undoing because the fight that occurs is similar to the fight between his TV father and Fox. During the fight, Bounder tears at Ranger's fur but he regenerates and attacks Bounder again before killing him by biting his throat and finishing him off with an energy attack. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Bounder is a soldier in the Animalian Army serving alongside Ranger predominantly in Syria as his second in command. It is also noted that while Ranger is autocratic and dictatorial, he is even more dictatorial but not quite as draconian as Scarface (who he is of no relation to in the Anthro Saga.). Bounder and Ranger being a duo is also a technique used for the pair in The Lioness and the Tiger when they finally turn against Shere Khan and flee Africa to join forces with Balto and the allies of Simba. The two blue foxes are also shown to be particularly close to each other and are rarely seen apart except for the dictatorship. While Ranger is captured by the Junta, Bounder immediately flees to Cambridgeshire and stays there for the whole of the dictatorship, until Ranger manages to escape from the Junta at which point he now moves to Hertfordshire and remains there until Mechanikat is overthrown. When he comes back, Bounder continues serving with the Animalian Army almost instantly one of those to do so. In The Animals of Farthing Wood, it is not known if he has a mate or children but in the Anthro Saga, he is married to a blue vixen known as Snowchest and like Bold and Whisper, Charmer and Ranger and Friendly and Russet, Bounder and Snowchest have no children. Appearances * Bounder and the Time Lord * Battle of the Foxes See Also * Seslinian, Genetically altered fox also altered by the same person. Unlike Bounder however, Seslinian starts as a villain but becomes a hero. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Foxes Category:Villains